


Where were werepigeons?

by PumpkinkQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom Derek, Dom/sub, Dumb Plot, Fluff, M/M, Peter Has Feelings, Riding, Spanking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen
Summary: Stiles and Scott are nowhere to be found and suddenly Lydia start drawing two pigeons everywhere.Guess what?-I swear I have an explanation, a friend planted the idea in my mind months ago and I kept thinking about it. Probably she even forget about it but my brain got a mind on his own (?)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Where were werepigeons?

**Author's Note:**

> For more porn and nonsense feel free to stalk me on [Tumblr - ](https://pumpkinkqueen.tumblr.com/)[Twitter - ](https://twitter.com/PumpkinkQ)[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/elisa.damico.56)

[ ](https://ibb.co/j44cC7s)

"Lidya? Are you listening?"

The girl roused herself at the teacher's call.

"9.81," she said absently, answering the question.

"Very well, Miss Martins, but don't think I didn't notice that you were drawing, pay attention!" The teacher resumed the lesson and the girl looked in amazement at her notebook. A crisp drawing of two pigeons stood out against the white pages.

Over the years several strange things had happened to her, but this was new. A shiver ran down her spine, she hated pigeons, little disgusted her more than those winged demon beasts. He found himself hoping it wasn't a premonition if an invasion of pigeons was coming it wouldn't have found them unprepared.

°°°°°

"Pigeons?" Liam asked.

"They taste bad," Malia commented absently.

"And do you think it's a premonition?" Mason asked, looking up from the drawing.

Lidya shrugged taking the notebook in her hands and turned several pages: the same two pigeons appeared almost everywhere around her notes, always crouching close together, one with ruffled feathers and one neat.

"Weird, is it always like this?" asked Theo, still not used to the eventful life of the pack.

"Okay, so premonition," said Liam. "What do we do, do you think they're a threat?"

The banshee frowned thoughtfully: "I don't know I don't feel the usual sense of impending death"

"Sorry guys but Stiles and Scott?" Corey asked.

"Well, Friday they were going somewhere, I think," said Liam "I didn't hear them ever since, I had a lot of homework today and I spent the weekend studying"

"We went to the lake this weekend," Mason said as Corey nodded.

"I thought I was being followed so I spent Saturday trying to saw my stalker and then discovered that it was Peter, he insisted on taking me to lunch yesterday ... it was embarrassing" the group stared at Malia in silence until she blurted out "My father is inappropriate, okay! I know! You can't be so surprised! Is not even the worst part! He had this weird scent on him, I think he is dating someone and only the thought gives me goose bumps."

"Forget it, I've also been away this weekend," Lidya commented. So, the focus fell on Theo.

"What?" the boy asked uneasily "I had... something to do, I didn't hear from them"

"Theo ..." Liam said in a warning tone.

"I... oh, okay! I went out with a girl! Are you happy now? Her name is Elis, she is a kayori and she just moved here. Is there anything else you want to know? " he looked around exasperated.

"Okay," said Liam, pressing his lips in a mistreated smile, Corey hid behind Mason's shoulder and his body jumped in a choked laugh. Malia didn't even try to hold back the grin, having spent so many years transformed she had left her something, she had a way of smiling: pulling her lips back uncovering the canines, almost feral.

Lidya had gone back to staring at the drawing ignoring her friends who mocked each other.

Stiles and Scott were gone, and she was drawing two pigeons, a horrible suspicion was rising. They had to see Deaton soon.

°°°

"Let me get this straight," Derek growled with his usual lovable character. "Scott and Stiles turned into pigeons?" He was leaning against the wall in the veterinary clinic, staring at the group of teenagers in front of him as if they had made him something personal, he needed to find a group of friends of his age, as Peter kept saying it over and over.

"I don't think transformed is the right word," said the doctor, leafing through an old tome. "The principle of conservation of mass is also valid in the magic field, if you tried to transform a human into a pigeon you would end up with a very large bird; I don't think I've heard of giant pigeon sightings "

"So, what could have happened?" Mason asked, peering over the vet's shoulder over the book, the role of the druid had always fascinated him.

"My theory is that they stumbled upon this" he placed the book on the table, and everyone could admire the design of a necklace adorned with feathers and with a spiral engraved in the centre.

"Shamurot's spiral" read Lidya aloud.

"It is an artifact of medieval heritage, the legend says that Shamurot lived for centuries exchanging body with young boys, but that he was finally exposed as a sorcerer during the witch hunt and had to run away abandoning the medallion, he did not nothing has been known but the stories say that he was terrified at the idea of getting old he killed himself "

"Yeah, but how could Stiles and Scott find it?" Theo asked sceptically.

"Stiles came to ask me questions about the amulet last week, I haven't given it much thought since it's been missing for centuries, but in light of what you've told me I'm afraid they somehow managed to found it," Deaton sighed.

"Actually, it’s Stiles we are talking about, is not even that surprising," Malia commented.

"So are we looking for two white pigeons, one of which has ruffled feathers?" asked Derek.

"How do you know they are white?" Lidya asked "I don't think I told you"

"They have been on the windowsill for a few minutes already" the werewolf pointed to the two birds who were actually looking at them.

For a second, they all stood still, then several people jumped forward simultaneously. The two birds flew off with strangled noises.

"We have to get them!" Liam yelled as he stepped over the windowsill followed closely by Malia and Theo.

"I must have done something horrible in my previous life," muttered Derek following them. It wasn’t a problem of friends, he realised, he didn’t need new friends, what would really do him some good would be a boyfriend which actually didn’t go missing for a weekend to come back as a pigeon.

That would have been nice for a change. He followed them anyway, even he was pretty sure they could manage on their own.

Otherwise, he would have to find something else to keep himself busy far away as it was possible.

He uncle had his last catch coming over and he already walked in them having sex once. He wasn’t in a hurry to repeat the experience.

°°°

Peter took an appreciative look of the man in front of him. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to date someone like Chris, he spent so long hating hunters with everything he got that it was kind of funny that now he was in love with one of them. He still couldn’t find the courage to say it aloud, but their relationship was growing slowly, and he didn’t feel pressured about it.

Chris was everything he could desire, calm and reassuring, but also assertive; he liked bottoming, but he also made Peter submit when the mood struck him. Peter wasn’t very fond of bottoming himself at the beginning, but the first time Chris had him pinned down fucking into him, he came so hard that he passed out. Maybe later that night, after their date Chris would fuck him.

They were celebrating their three months mark, Peter couldn’t believe how far their relationship came and how much he changed in such a short period, but also the new Peter was only for Chris to see.

Talking about Chris he was kneeling between his legs, with one arm holding his left tight open and the other one palming his erection. Peter had to put an effort to not claw the couch at the sight.

Peter's eyes narrowed as Chris hastily shifted between Peter's thighs, pushing himself forward to mouth at him through his pants. He didn’t break eye contact and Peter was positive he could come in his underwear under that gaze.

He tugged on Peter's zipper and pulled the slacks down, running his hand over the bulge in the briefs. Peter groaned and bucked his hips. The werewolf, tired of waiting, quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away, then swayed his hips as he pulled his pants down. Chris's eyes grew wide in approval for his hard cock. The hunter wrapped his lips around the head of his lover's cock while continuing to firmly stroke the shaft with the other hand, just like Peter liked it. At the same time, he began fondling Peter's balls a little more vigorously, the werewolf didn’t get much of people playing with his testicles but that was before he met Chris, apparently, there wasn’t one single thing the hunter did to him which didn’t drove him crazy.

Chris's talented tongue teased lightly over the crown of his shaft, making him shuddered, he was so happy they took time to put a towel on the couch or there would have been a stain and Derek would have killed him. Peter looked down at the same time Chris looked up at him, one drop caught on his lip. The man extended his tongue and licked the drop up before it fell, and Peter felt his groin tighten just by watching that erotic moment. He wasn’t a damn teenager, but he surely felt like one while he had to fight himself to stave his orgasm. He took his hand in the curly brown hair moaning.

After a few minutes of slow torture, Chris finally took pity on his lover. He began sucking more forcefully and was rewarded by a sigh of pleasure and gratitude. Chris looked up; Peter's head was tipped back slightly, lips parted just a little, eyes closed. His fingers twitched spasmodically in Chris's short hair.

Chris pace was unforgiving and even with his superhuman abilities, it didn’t take long for Peter to cum; he banged the back of his head against the wall and let out a strangled scream as Chris's mouth is flooded with hot and salt. He swallowed the last of the thick cream and let the still partially erect organ slip from his lips. His own breathing was fast and erratic because he wanted Peter so badly right now, he could barely focus on anything.

Luckily one of the best things about dating a werewolf was the fast refractory period. Peter shifts him so that Chris is straddling his lap, facing him. The blow job had been an appetiser; he was ready for the main course now. He shifted upward to kiss his gasping lover. His tongue soothed over the bites, the marks turning into bruises of passion on the pale skin, he was fond of marking Chris every time he got the chance, so there were new marks plastered on old ones and Peter couldn’t wait to add a new layer.

They pressed together, gently devouring each other with a kiss after kiss while their hands roamed freely. Peter stroked his hard cock against Chris's and felt the human shiver at the sensation. He was hard inside his jeans and Peter suddenly decided there was too much clothing between them: Chris was not disappointed as Peter simply ripped his shirt in two, grinning at Chris's gasp before diving down to placing open-mouthed kisses all over Chris's chest. When he reached his already hard nipples he bit down gently, causing Chris to moan and buck his hips up against the werewolf.

If they were in a bed, Chris would roll over onto his back, pull Peter over him, luxuriating in the feel of Peter's weight pressing him down into the mattress. He liked when the werewolf went all wild on him. Soon his trousers met the same fate of his shirt and there were fingers working him open as Peter sucked every inch of his neck.

“I want you.” Said Peter against his skin taking out his fingers to close his hands around Chris’s hips. Chris agreed with the sentiment and lifted his hips. Peter felt the movement of tight flesh surrounding his cock and pushed back in response.

Despite what people might believe, Chris wasn’t the most patient person on the planet and was even less so when it came to sex, he slammed down taking Peter’s shaft to the hilt, both of men moaning loudly.

“You feel so good.” Said Chris rocking on Peter’s lap, “so big…” Peter's cock jerked inside him. Chris smiled again, then brought his hands up, caressing his stomach and chest as they moved slowly. Peter sucked a breath in through his teeth, pushing up into Chris, throbbing in the answer when the man ground himself down in response. It wasn’t going to last long.

He couldn’t find their tempo with all the frantic heat and motion, but Peter carried it for them both thanks to his supernatural strength, one hand roughly pumping Chris’s erection in time to his own quickening thrusts.

Peter braced him a little more securely, then leaned his head down to nip at Chris's neck. The combination of sensations: Peter's shaft in his ass; Peter's hand on his cock; teeth nipping at his neck, overloaded his system, and Chris threw his head back, a wordless scream of ecstasy working its way up out of his throat. Seeing Chris like that, uninhibited, completely at the moment and holding nothing back from him, made Peter frantic to see him coming undone, he fisted his cock viciously, stroking himself once, twice, and then the hunter came hard with a long, drawn-out moan.

The werewolf’s pupils were dilated so wide that all that Chris could see was a velvety black surrounded by a ring of blue. He felt the heat reflecting back at him and raised his other hand to cup the side of Peter's head, before lowering his mouth to caress the sensual lips in front of him.

The sensation of that hot mouth kissing him deeply, Chris’s tongue intertwined with his was all it took to shove Peter the rest of the way over the edge and he came deep inside his lover, pumping his seed in hot spurts. Peter felt Chris's body tighten around him on purpose, squeezing him in almost unbearable pleasure, forcing his climax. He slammed himself into Chris and held there while wave after wave of pleasure rose and fell through him; hot juices warming Chris's insides.

Peter broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Chris’s shoulder, staying like that for a few minutes, his breathing deep and heavy against Chris’s skin. After a moment, he carefully pulled out and collapsed to the side, taking Chris down with him, holding him tight against his body.

They took their sweet time in the aftermath, kissing and giggling, before Peter took both of them to the shower, proud that a bad-ass man like Chris let him carrying his spent body around like a princess, Peter’s felt his chest tightening every time Chris let his guard down, the man didn’t mind Peter see him defenceless and that spoke volumes.

As they showered, they heard the pack invading the home but they didn’t come out right away, determined to steal some more time for the two of them alone.

Fifteen minutes later they finally emerged, both dressed completely in black, Chris had to borrow Peter’s clothes since his, met a poor end. They were holding hands as well and both things of course caused some more sassy remarks from the pack that were completely ignored by them.

As Derek predicted they caught the pigeons and they end up in his loft.

Luckily Peter and Chris were dressed enough by that time, unfortunately, the scent gave away what happens between them pretty easily and all of the supernatural creatures in the loft were left holding their breath and fighting the impending image of the two men naked. Malia looked especially disgusted.

Chris was slightly red like Derek never saw him before, but he couldn’t blame him.

"So, if I understand correctly," said Peter, walking in front of the window with his arms crossed, "Stiles would have been able to transform himself and Scott into two pigeons?" It had taken all afternoon to take the two birds that were now waving by coiling under a colander, finding a cage had been more difficult than expected since Deaton had mysteriously disappeared, and the clinic was closed.

"Remarkable," said the wolf again. "Even for Stiles; so, what do we do now? "

"We have to find the spiral of Shamurot and understand if there is a way to transform them back," said Liam.

“And where would that be?”

They looked at each other fidgeting.

“Don’t tell me…” said Peter after a moment of silence. “You don’t know?”

“We wanted to ask Deaton for directions, but he disappeared, and he had the book.”

“Unbelievable, you sure this is the alpha you want to date?” Said Peter to Malia pointing the cage, she roared back and Chris as to clear his voice loudly as a warning.

“So, we wait?” He simply asked.

“We are searching for information online and Lydia is checking the bestiary.” Said Malia.

“You gathered all of us here why then?” Peter was exasperated, he could have been having amazing sex and he found his house very full of teenagers, he was this close to clawing them away.

“They want us to look after the pigeons.” Said Derek from his corner.

Peter stare at him. Everyone tensed waiting for the explosion which didn’t come. He spoke calmly addressing Chris.

“We won't be needing dinner tonight; roasted pigeons are delicious.”

“ENOUGH!” Said Derek. “Let’s find this damn amulet of Shamrock or what it is and let’s end this!”

“Shamurot.” Said Stiles.

“Whatever!” Said Derek than he stopped. He turned toward the door so quickly he heard his neck hurt a little.

“Hi, guys.” Said Scott.

“That was unexpected.” Said, Peter.

“If you are there,” said Liam pausing.

“Then who are them?!” Completed Theo pointing the pigeons.

“Looks like pigeons to me.” Said Stiles. “What’s up?”

“We thought you went looking for the amulet of Shamurot and turned into pigeons, I have been drawing them on my algebra notes for the whole morning.” Said Lydia, unimpressed as usual.

“Oh, we went to look for it. But it wasn’t the real thing, it was just some guy making a character for a live role I think, he made up the name anagramming his name and last name and it came out Shamurot.” Explained Stiles.

“I can’t express how much I don’t care. Well, it was depressing as usual but if we are done here, we have a date tonight.” Said Peter offering his hand to Chris.

“Do you have to point out your relationship any time you talk?” Said Malia disgusted following him toward the door as well to reach Scott.

“I’m dating the hottest, badass man in Beacon Hills, you can bet I will.” Said him and Chris gave him a smile, sliding his arm around him to keep him close. They made a weird pair bur ‘weird’ could have been in their pack’s description profile

“Mmmh, can relate,” said her kissing Scott.

“Eww, are everyone in heat or something?” Said Theo.

“You want to find out?” Said Derek feral, his eyes locked on Stiles. “I have a boyfriend to punish if you want to stay over.”

It was an old trick. At the beginning of their relationship, Derek and Stiles could barely take their hands off each other. Soon they realised that there was nothing as good as announcing that they were about to have sex to clear a room in a second.

In the blink of an eye, they were alone, and Stiles were examining the cage.

“I think we should free them.” He said.

“I think that I should free them, while you can go to my room, undress and wait for me like the good boy you are."

A shiver run down Stiles back, he loved when Derek went all alpha on him. His voice was so rogue and deep that it went directly to his cock.

He got up, keeping his head down in the submissive way that Derek’s wolfed liked and replied: “How do you want me alpha?”

Derek groaned in appreciation.

“Why don’t you take some time in the shower to get yourself ready, take the purple plug and that new ring we got, you which one. I’ll give you thirty minutes; it goes without saying that if you are late I should punish you.”

Derek watched him walk away, his eye lingering on that perfect ass, then he took the cage to the window to free the birds. He simply couldn’t believe that he spent the best part of the day chasing after them but at least now he was going to spend some quality time with his boy. He knew that Stiles wasn’t that young, but they shared a thing for the age gap, and it wasn’t unusual for them to role about that.

When he reached the room, Stiles wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but before he could say anything the boy opened the bathroom’s door looking down faking shame.

“I’m late.” He said and Derek’s wolf howled. He wanted to be punished, he did it on purpose.

"Get on your knees." Derek's voice was husky, thick with hunger. Stiles stared at him for just a moment, then sank gracefully to the floor, his head bowing for a moment. Derek took that opportunity to stare at the graceful curve of the younger man's neck, and the hair that flowed over it, his cock was half-hard, restrained by the steel cock ring as he demanded, Derek was positive that he also had the plug nested into his sweet hole, he couldn’t wait to fuck him open. Dominance came easily to him, and whether he tried to resist it or not, it was always there, simmering beneath the surface.

Luckily, he had been blessed with a boyfriend who not only loved his dominant side but who was also very well versed into submission. Derek wouldn’t have suspected before they started their relationship, Stiles had always been the noisy one, always blabbing around, but in the bedroom being ordered around really did it for the human, turning him into a pliant little thing.

Derek stood over him, radiating sexuality and sensuality. Stiles felt his cock beginning to harden in response to Derek's nearness and his attitude, the werewolf was growling unconsciously, and he blushed in arousal. Two hands reached out for him, caressing his face momentarily before firmly gripping the sides of his head and tipping it back almost roughly.

“You have been bad.” Said Derek, “can you tell me your safeword?”

“Nogitsune.” Whispered Stiles, his red lips parted in panting.

“Good, now lay with the chest on the bed and your knees on the floor while I retrieve that whip you like so much.”

Stiles compiled and Derek took noted that the plug was indeed inside him, his mouth watered by the sight of the toy inside the boy, it was a big one, it was going to press on Stiles’ prostate at every hit.

He walked to the closet with no hurry, letting Stiles whimpered on the bed as he picked the black leather whip he selected for the evening, it was the first one the purchased and their favourite so far, but he didn’t plan to start with it right away.

He walked back to the bed and stopped, daring Stiles to lift his head to look for him but the human waited still, his head down and his butt up as instructed. Only for that Derek was going to let him cum. Good behaviour had to be enforced.

He lifted his hand and hit the rosy cheeks.

Stiles screamed more because of the surprise that actual pain, Derek never hit him really strong, he liked more giving him light strikes until he was tender and even a caress itched his offended skin.

So, he went on, hitting him on the butt and were the ass met the leg, Stiles were particularly sensitive there. The bot moaned as the plug shifted inside him just like Derek predicted.

After a while, Derek took the whip without slowing down and he hit Stiles harder across his butt-cheeks. Stiles screamed hard, his back arching, his hands pulling the sheets, the whip leaves a nice row of dull red lines on Stiles' already red skin.

That's how Derek wanted him, desperate and aroused. He pressed his face into the pillow to hide his tears, as the werewolf kept his ministration going. He began to whimper, and the squirming increased as the rhythm of the whip settled into a beat that the pulse in his cock echoed.

Derek stopped only when Stiles body started shaking for the prolonged abuse and smiles at the sight.

Stiles jumped when a hand, warmer than a human should be found its way to the thigh, and then in one dizzying motion he was turned on his back, that hand was stroking his ass. It slipped lower, to the skin of his thighs, before returning just a bit higher, exactly where he didn’t want it, his skin felt so hot and so tender under those big hands that he couldn’t stop tears falling from his eyes. Through the blurriness he could see Derek looking down to his face, his teeth exposed as he grinned at him.

The werewolf other hand moved separately reaching for his cock, as Derek hooked his arms under his knees to have better access to his body. The thumb rubbing over his leaking slit on every upstroke, slicking the juices around and toying with the tiny fissure, creating a nearly unbearable building-up of pleasure and friction then shimmying back down onto Stiles' cock. He moaned softly, arching on the bed, powerless and crazy turned on.

Derek’s hand disappeared but the werewolf wasn’t done teasing, he reached on the side to take the other item he retrieved in their closet. Stiles whimpered at the sight of the rope, it meant he wasn’t going to come anytime soon, and he gave a cry.

“Now be good for me and sat.” Said Derek. Stiles complied and the werewolf kissed him on the forehead before proceeding passing the rope around him, tightening knots here and there, restraining the upper part of his body before pushing him down near the headboard. He tied his hands up leaving him defenceless at his mercy.

Stiles tested the rope, he tried to flex his arms, they barely moved; not that he wanted to get rid of them, but he basked in the feeling of the rope holding him. He fidgets and shifts on purpose as sweet revenge on his beautiful still fully clothed lover, the one responsible to place him in this precarious position. The one with the slender, pale spine, that shudders violently at the mere sight of an exposed Stiles alone.

Derek made a show of undressing, flexing his muscles to ignite Stiles’ passion even more.

His chest heaved with anticipation as Derek sat on the bed, running a long finger up the underside of the swollen shaft. Stiles moaned, squirming as he desperately tried to entice Derek to go further, and the werewolf closes his fingers on his hard cock. Derek brushed the pad of his thumb over Stiles' cock head and Stiles moaned; he smiles starting up a rhythm in counterpoint to the rocking of Stiles' hips. Derek felt Stiles' cock squirm under his attentions, Styles let out a soft cry, the ring staving his orgasm. He arched upwards involuntarily to push his cock further into the warm palm while Derek's other hand cup his butt, his fingers teasing the head of the plug. Stiles was so worked up that everything he could feel it’s only a slow-burning heat, all over his body, which floated into his veins until it makes his blood sing. He growls with equal helplessness when the toy was suddenly pulled out of him.

Derek could not hold back anymore, he flipped Stiles then he fumbled behind him for the lubricant he'd placed on the bed, and Stiles gasped when he felt the cool gel being massaged into his anus. When the slippery lotion coated the opening, he plunged two fingers in deeply and Stiles jerked against his bonds, his muscles straining through his body.

The fingers disappear and Derek’s body covered his. Something large at his hole and Stiles’ mind went white. Derek was big and it took a minute for him to bottom down without hurting him but then he took it out slamming it back right away. He picked up the pace, leaning forward, his hips pistoning the smaller body. Stiles dug a hand into the sheets, pulling one corner up off the mattress as the intensity of Derek’s thrusts shook the whole bed. He felt his body tensing, the familiar need for release building up, and he began pushing back his moans filling the room.

The orgasm was upon him as his cock was released from the ring suddenly. Stars exploded in his head as hot seed spurted deep inside him, running down his thighs. Derek’s head rested on his shoulder as he rested limply, his heart racing as light-headedness swam over him.

When he came down, Derek already freed him. The werewolf comforting warm was draped all over his back as small kisses were lift in the nape of his neck and his big hands were open on his chest.

“Don’t disappear on me again,” said Derek, with a need that tightened Stiles’ heart. He curled up against him murmuring reassuring words back as they slid into sleep.

°°°°°

“Didn't they suspect anything?” Asked the head of werepigeons.

“Not one single thing!” Said proudly the werepigeons one ruffling his fluffy feathers.

“They thought were two of their own somehow turned into pigeons.”

“Oh, gosh I don’t even know why we were so worried about werewolves coming back to Beacon Hills, they are idiots!”


End file.
